eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter Skills
Basic Skills of the Fighter Serenity and focus bring forth a balance of energies. A tranquil mind in a strong body allies the grace of water with the resilience of rock. On the road to enlightenment, the monk is brought to walk many paths. But usus est magister optimus, practice is the best teacher and one can only learn to run once one has mastered walking. Here is a description of the four basic skills available to monks: *''' Spinning Hack: This mighty technique enables the monk to swiftly lash out at the enemy with two devastating blows. * Rejuvenating Sip: The monk is able to externalize his chi in order to increase the power of the blows of his allies. * Dragon Force:' Channeling his inner strength, the monk delivers a powerful and fiery attack capable of inflicting a devastating wound. *' Divine Protection:' By drawing upon their chi, monks are capable of increasing their critical hit rate or that of their allies, whilst simultaneously reducing the chance of becoming critically hit. Having already presented the panda race and considered its philosophy, culture and way of life, the time has come to delve deeper into the Monk’s fighting style, his abilities and skills. After countless years of training within the sanctity of their monasteries perfecting their skills, the monk will be brought to choose one of two further paths, choices which will inevitably lead him to become a Fighter or a Fire Breather. 1. Specialization At level 15, every panda monk reaches a turning point and must decide whether to pursue the acquisition of spiritual power or to focus on increasing physical strength. The panda monk visits the class instructor and chooses which of the two specializations to train in. It is often a difficult decision for a panda to make – to gradually learn how to harden the physical body or how to better utilize the powers of the spirit in battle? Required Levels *Tier 1 - Lv.1 *Tier 2 - Lv.15 *Tier 3 - Lv.30 *Tier 4 - Lv.50 2. Tier II Martial Artist *Annihilation *Basic Martial Arts *Rooting Attack *Eviscerate *Enhanced Spinning Hack *Hemorrhage *Thunder Force Fire Breather * ' Breath of Fire '- Deals physical and fire damage to enemy targets in front of the player. * '''Enhanced Sip '- Increases the physical damage of Sip. * Melody of Life '- Calls a magic circle to increase HP restoration. * '''Spin Kick '- deals physical and fire damage to a single target with an added rooting effect. * 'Enhanced Dragon Force '- Increases the chance of producing 'Force - Explosion '''with 'Force 'and increases the distance of the attack. * '''Cleanse '- Removes the friendly player's effects of slowing, rooting, asleep, stunned, chaos, fear and damage over time by fire, ice and rage. * 'Destruction '- Deals physical and fire damage to the target. Each of the targets attack actions deals damage to the target themself. 3. Tier III Qi Initiate *Overwhelm *Power - Devour *Enhanced Annihilation *Martialist's Revenge *Void Palm *Power - Mastery *Flurry *Inspiration Drunken Brawler *'''Illusion - Deals physical & fire damage to a single target and turns it into a panda till it gets attacked again *'Obliteration' - Deals physical & fire damage, each of the target's attack leads to a loss of mana for 30 seconds. Monster's MP are not affected *'Enhanced Breath of Fire' - Enhances damage of Breath of Fire *'Melody of Death' - Reduces enemies physical defense to all targets within the circle for certain duration *'Crash and Burn' - Deals physical AOE damage & additional rage damage to targets and consumes 15% of your own HP & stuns all enemies. Any attack will awake the target *'Enhanced Obliteration' - Decreases cooldown of obliteration and extra mana loss. *'Magnet - Devour' -deals physical damage & fire damage to single target every 1.5 for 8 seconds restoring HP & MP each time. Moving or using other spells will interrupt the skill. *Shadow Strike 4. Tier IV Chi Shifu *Martialist - Mirror Image *Martialist - Ambition *Martialist - Break *Martialist - Desperate Celestial Wiseman *Mana Tap *Iron Skin *Melody of Weakness *Enhanced Shadow Strike Category:Skill Category:A-Z Category:Fighter